


Black Dots & Red Hearts

by chanelnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelnoir/pseuds/chanelnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Ladybug and Chat Noir end up working together? One starry night under the Eiffel Tower, a plastic knife, and some akumanized burglars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Dots & Red Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic story so bear with me please!

"Good night, Marinette." 

I replied with a tired _goodnight_  as my mom closed my door. 

\----- 

I waited until my parents were both  sound asleep. I quietly opened my window and put some pillows under my blanket, just in case. 

"Come on Tikki, it's time." She came out of my school bag, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. 

"Ok," she said with her high-pitched voice, "but don't take too long. Remember tomorrow is your first day of school." 

"I promise I won't." 

With that, she got absorbed in my Miraculous and we both transformed.  I did a quick check of my room before flying into the late Paris night.

\-----

"Hurry up, Plagg! You take forever to finish up your stupid cheese balls!"

"How dare you! Cheese is a gift from heaven!"

"Heaven won't bring you anymore gifts if you don't quit being lazy." Wearing a smirk of success, Plagg quickly ate his last cheese ball. Realizing that I had just gotten him to finish his food, he immediately jumped and gave me a nasty look.

"I let you get me, Adrien. It won't happen again." Embarrased, he got absorbed into my ring and transformed.

" _Just don't take too long_." I chuckled at him as leapt through the starry sky.

"I won't, this night will be as boring as the others." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, but they will meet in the next chapter! Have a good day! xx


End file.
